The present invention relates to food displays that are heated so that warm food products can be displayed to the consumer prior to purchase.
Heated food displays typically include a container having transparent side walls that facilitate viewing the food product by the consumer. The container can be opened to facilitate insertion and removal of the food product. Such displays also commonly include a light for illuminating the food product, a heater for heating the air in the container, and a fan for circulating the heated air. These electrical components are typically positioned above the container and are covered by a hood for aesthetic reasons.
Heated food displays can also include signage that indicated the type of product being offered for sale. For example, such signage is commonly positioned on the hood above the container.
Some heated food displays also include an air circulation system for circulating air in the container. Such systems commonly include a fan mounted above the container, and including inlet and outlet ports in the ceiling.